undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Route Neutre
laissant un message au protagoniste à la fin de la Route Neutre.]] La Route Neutre est l'une des trois principales routes dans Undertale. Sur cette route, le boss final est Photoshop Flowey, bien qu'après l'avoir battu une première fois (sans opérer un True Reset), Flowey détruit seulement l'ÂME d'Asgore et son combat va être sauté, sachant que ses âmes vont se révolter une nouvelle fois. Sur la Route Vrai Pacifiste, le protagoniste doit finir l'une des Routes Neutres afin de débloquer la quête menant à la vraie fin pacifiste. Méthode Cette fin advient quand des conditions de la Route Vrai Pacifiste et de la Route Génocide n'ont pas été atteinte, ou si le protagoniste suit la première partie de la Route Vrai Pacifiste. Il faut ainsi qu'au moins un monstre ait été tué, mais que tout les monstres n'aient pas été tués. Il y a beaucoup de variantes à cette fin, toutes conjecturant à un appel final de Sans sur le répondeur du Téléphone du protagoniste à propos du destin de l'Underground. Cependant, le contenu du message est basé sur les actions que le protagonistes a effectuées tout au long du jeu. Épilogue de la Route Neutre Dans toutes les routes neutres, Alphys dit au protagoniste qu'il doit tuer Asgore et prendre son ÂME parce qu'une âme humaine seul ne peux passer la barrière, une âme de monstre est donc nécessaire en plus de l’âme humaine. Épilogue commun à toutes les fins de la route neutre : * Asgore meure (tué par le protagoniste, tué par Flowey ou se suicide) * Flowey est vaincu * Les 6 âmes humaines sont perdues * Le protagoniste s'échappe de l'Underground, laissant les monstres toujours prisonnier derrière la barrière. Après les bref et ternes crédits de fin de la Route Neutre, Sans appellera le téléphone du protagoniste pour laisser un message. Les appels mènent ensuite aux fins respectives. Arbre des Fins de Toriel :Exigence(s): Le protagoniste n'a pas tué Toriel. Toriel est retournée sur son trône pour gouverner l'Underground et a installé une politique de non-agression pour les futurs humains qui tombent dans le monde des monstres. Cette fin se ramifie ensuite vers trois variantes : la "Family Ending", la "Betrayed Undyne Ending" et la "Exiled Queen Ending". Family Ending (Flawed Pacifist) :Exigence(s): Le protagoniste est devenu ami avec Papyrus et Undyne et n'a tué personne. Malgré la disparition des Âmes humains et la mort tragique d'Asgore, Toriel réconforte les habitants de l'Undergroud en leur disant de ne pas perdre espoir. Sans encourage le protagoniste à ne jamais abandonner. Papyrus prend ensuite le téléphone et proclame fièrement qu'il est maintenant Capitaine de la Garde Royale. C'est en fait une position uniquement honorifique, puisque la Garde Royale a été démantelée et sa seule fonction est maintenant de surveiller le jardin du château de New Home. L'ancienne capitaine de la Garde Royale, Undyne, va appeler et expliquer qu'elle a trouvé un nouveau travail en tant qu'assistante dans le Laboratoire d'Alphys. Elle est toujours désignée pour être le professeur de gym de la nouvelle école de Toriel; elle se vante de cela car elle peut coacher sept enfants. La prochaine partie de cette fin varie selon si le protagoniste est sortie avec Alphys. * If the protagonist has not dated Alphys: Alphys becomes even more of a recluse. However, Undyne confidently states that she can help Alphys work through whatever is bothering her. Undyne also reminds the player that she and the other monsters sacrificed a great deal to help the protagonist return to the human world; for that reason, the player should appreciate life on the Surface to the fullest, and make the monsters' sacrifice worthwhile. * If the protagonist has dated Alphys: Undyne ropes her into the call. Alphys first reassures the protagonist that Mettaton is doing okay, and then goes on to mention that she is searching for a new way to free the inhabitants of the Underground. She is working harder than ever, mostly because Toriel is a much stricter supervisor than Asgore ever was. At this point, it occurs to Undyne/Alphys to ask Toriel to join the conversation; however, Toriel simply tells her that she is busy, not realizing that the protagonist is on the other end of the line. Papyrus and Sans joke that Toriel would probably tie up the line for hours if she only knew the protagonist was on the phone, and that they "HAVE THE MERCY TO SPARE YOU FROM HER". Undyne, and Alphys if she was dragged into the call, then suggest(s) calling back anytime as she'd love to talk. The call ends with Sans mentioning that the phone is low on batteries, and everyone says goodbye. Betrayed Undyne Ending :Exigence(s): The protagonist did or did not befriend Undyne and killed less than ten monsters, or killed Mettaton. Undyne cannot be befriended if the protagonist had killed monsters before initiating her hangout. Toriel tries her best to tell the inhabitants of the Underground not to give up even though their situation is pretty grim. Sans also tells the player that they should not give up either. Papyrus will then join the call and take over for the remainder of the call. Papyrus states that Undyne has it rough since she lost her job and her house, then says that he and Sans are taking care of her now. Sans has hired her at his illegal hot dog stand in Hotland except Undyne hates working there. The rest of the phone call branches into three different paths depending on what the player has done. Befriending Undyne will simply cause Undyne to hate the protagonist more than ever since they betrayed her trust and killed someone. * If the protagonist has not befriended Undyne: Undyne simply blames the protagonist for Asgore's death. Papyrus mentions that she has a plan to cross the barrier and beat the protagonist up. Papyrus thinks her plan is impossible but also hopes that it is not since it would mean meeting with the protagonist again, even if it does mean fighting them. Papyrus then says to keep the protagonist's fingers crossed and to keep in touch to make their plans easier. * If the protagonist killed Mettaton regardless of befriending Undyne or not: Undyne is devastated since Asgore and Alphys are gone. She says things like "I couldn't protect her" and it is hard to get her to do anything. Papyrus suggests that she goes after the protagonist to get revenge, but Undyne says "Revenge won't bring anybody back." Of course, Papyrus is unaware of their deaths, so he asks the protagonist to bring her friends back since Undyne is not doing so well. * If the protagonist has befriended Undyne and killed monsters afterwards: Undyne hates herself for becoming friends with the protagonist because they had murdered someone shortly after they had formed a friendship. She feels hurt, betrayed, and angry at herself, and doesn't understand why she let herself be friends with the protagonist. She says that she knew what humans were like but failed to resist becoming friends, because of her mistake more people got hurt. Papyrus then suggests the player to "PROBABLY NEVER COME BACK HERE" since Undyne would destroy them and even the queen cannot stop her. The call ends with Papyrus saying goodbye (forever, if in the third branch) to the protagonist. Exiled Queen Ending :Exigence(s): The protagonist has also killed ten monsters, Papyrus, or Undyne. Toriel's new policy was met with severe backlash since the protagonist has killed Papyrus, Undyne, or countless monsters in the underground, so a rebellion was formed to overthrow the queen. * If Undyne was left alive: Undyne gets enraged that Asgore was killed, and if Mettaton is killed, Alphys somehow disappeared (it is implied that she committed suicide). Undyne spearheaded the revolutions and banished Toriel back into the ruins. Sans comments that Undyne seems to be more vehement about destroying humanity than Asgore was. * If Undyne was killed: Toriel just peacefully resigns and returns to the ruins after hearing about the rebellion causing the underground to become an uneasy and hopeless anarchy. Sans mentions that he decided to accompany Toriel when she returned to the ruins and brought her books from the library in Snowdin so that she does not have to read the same ones. * If Papyrus was left alive: Papyrus also accompanies Toriel in the ruins and even plays games with her. Both Papyrus and Sans have also convinced Toriel to leave the ruins sometimes, as long as either of them stay behind and keep watch for humans. Papyrus says that he loves to stand in for the Queen and is practicing to become a great mom when they come. Probably due to the Greenlight Trailer where Papyrus asks "IS IT ME? AM I THE MOM?". Sans ends the call hoping "things are better" wherever the protagonist is. * If Papyrus was killed: Sans calls Toriel a good roommate and mentions how she sometimes talks about how they would like to see the protagonist again. Sans does not have the heart to tell Toriel that they killed Papyrus because she protected them, then ends the call with "Never come back here. You are not welcome." La fin d'Undyne :Exigence(s): The protagonist has killed Toriel but has not killed Undyne. Undyne becomes the ruler of the underground and enforces a policy to destroy all humans who enter. She plans to wage war on humanity, has militarized the underground, and personally plans to destroy the protagonist. Sans mentions not being able to reach Toriel and, if Papyrus is dead, will imply that she has been killed and that the protagonist is responsible. If Papyrus is alive, however, he will simply say she might not be feeling well, and will allow Papyrus to take over. If Papyrus has been killed, Sans warns the protagonist to watch themself as "things are lookin real bad for you." However, if Papyrus is alive and befriended, Papyrus will interrupt the call and tell the player that Undyne has appointed Papyrus to "The Most Important Royal Position" which is basically a figurehead position where he stands around and looks cute, but he is proud of it. Papyrus says that the protagonist should come and visit, though he also says that Undyne will probably kill them if they do, but says that they should risk it. Whether or not they kill Mettaton has no effect on the dialogue of this ending. La fin de Mettaton :Exigence(s): The protagonist has killed Toriel and Undyne, but has not killed Mettaton. Mettaton becomes ruler of the underground since Undyne disappeared, and establishes a dystopian society in which he brainwashes the entire underground with his television show. Sans mentions that he became his agent and then hands over the phone to Mettaton. Mettaton establishes a policy on humanity that any human that falls down can join his fan club for free. He says that he was going to apologize to Alphys and ask her to help him rule, but she disappeared, so he built a statue of her. Mettaton then asks the protagonist to think of him always and ends the phone call there. If Papyrus is alive and befriended, he then joins the call to mention that he has become Mettaton's second agent and says that things have gotten a lot better since the protagonist came (excluding the fact that everything sucks and anyone who doesn't worship Mettaton goes missing), but misses Undyne and asks the protagonist to say "hi" if they see her. La fin de Papyrus :Exigence(s): 'le protagoniste a tué Toriel, Undyne et Mettaton mais n'a pas tué Papyrus. : :Par procès d'élimination, Papyrus devient le dirigeant des sous-terrains, Sans a fait la plupart du travail. Papyrus dit, par le biais de Sans, qu'Asgore, Alphys, Mettaton et Undyne sont en vacances. Les sous-terrains sont en général en amélioration: la productivité augmente, et Papyrus cuisine énormément de spaghetti. La politique humaine apprend que l'humain ne peut être jugé entièrement mauvais ou entièrement bon. Peu importe la voie, Ils obtiennent des puzzles. Une fois que Sans part, Papyrus fait exprès d'être distrait par ses nouvelles fonctions en tant que dirigeant quand le peuple :" veut abandoner" et comment tous ses amis lui manque. Il mentionne comment "Undyne ne reprend jamais ses appels", et " ils doivent être vraiment heureux d'eux même". Cependant, Papyrus rassure le protagoniste qu'il est déterminé de " make everyone give up giving up", et espère sortir des sous-terrains et traîner avec le protagoniste une nouvelle fois. La fin du Dog :'Exigence(s): Le protagoniste a'' seulement tué Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne et Mettaton. Aucun monstre ne doivent être tués, Glyde et So Sorry inclus. : : :Un petit chien blanc devient le président des sous-terrains. Le chien dort sur le trône et ne fait absolument rien. Étrangement, c'est une meilleure vie pour tous le monde. Assez curieusement, Sans ne mentionne pas le fait que le protagoniste aie tué Papyrus dans son appel téléphonique. "Dogsong" va être joué durant l'appel juste comme dans The Impossible Ending. La Fin sans chef '''Exigence(s):' The protagonist has killed Toriel, Undyne, Mettaton, Papyrus, and has a murder level of 12 or more. The underground is leaderless and less crowded. Things have gotten pretty bad. The mood is somber, and people feel as if they are just going to die in the underground, trapped in the dark. Sans says he is not the ruler because he is not cut out for something like that, and he likes to take it easy (which is a joke; he says this is what happens when people like him take it easy). Sans then tells the protagonist to "go to hell." If less than 20 non-boss monsters were killed, Sans says "see ya." instead. A variant of this, where all encounters (but not all possible monsters) were killed, is known as the No Mercy or Neutral No Mercy Route. This offers no different dialogue than any other Leaderless ending. La fin d'Alphys (Presque Génocide) :Exigence(s): 'The protagonist initiated the Genocide Route, but aborted it in Hotland. The protagonist does not encounter Alphys during this route, as it requires killing Undyne the Undying, which preempts the protagonist's meeting with Alphys in Hotland. After Sans finds the protagonist's contact information, he hands the phone over to Alphys, who has now become the new ruler of the Underground. Alphys explains that after hearing Undyne's last words, her resolve was strengthened, and she proceeded to evacuate the remaining monsters in the Underground to a safe location (presumably the True Lab). The survivors lauded her as a hero and elected her as the new ruler. Despite her confidence in her governing abilities, she remains anxious around people. After mourning the loss of her friends, she ends the call saying that she should have killed the protagonist when she had the chance. Fin impossible (Sale Hacker) :'Exigence(s): The protagonist has somehow met none of the above requirements or has hacked the game. As "Dogsong" plays in the background, Sans says that they have no idea what the protagonist has done to get this ending, and explains that the call is an error-handling message. He goes on to suggest contacting the developer so they can fix the game or add another ending. Sans then says "chances are, though... you're just a dirty hacker, aren't you? yeah, get outta here." then simply hangs up. Les mots d'adieu de Flowey After the phone call, if the protagonist had spared Flowey, he will appear to talk to the protagonist. His dialogue depends on the protagonist's actions during the neutral route. * If the protagonist had killed some monsters, Flowey wonders if killing is necessary and asks the protagonist if they can reach the ending again without killing, and he will not kill Asgore and maybe the protagonist will have their "happy ending." Flowey remarks that he intends on watching before leaving. ** If the player reloads their save and triggers the neutral ending a second time, Flowey assumes the protagonist wants to be friends with him. He proceeds to insult the protagonist, saying that he only cares about one person but ultimately truly doesn't care about them. *** If the player reloads their game and triggers the neutral ending a third time, Flowey asks if the protagonist wants to start the Flowey Fan Club. He then tells the protagonist to talk to Papyrus about it, as he started one multiple times. Flowey goes on to say that Papyrus was one of the better characters to mess around with and took a long time to get bored of him. *** If the player reloads their game and triggers the neutral ending a fourth time, Flowey jokes about the Flowey Fan Club. Flowey then warns the protagonist not to let Sans know anything about them, as he caused Flowey's fair share of resets. *** If the player reloads their game and triggers the neutral ending a fifth time, Flowey notes that the protagonist is simply bored and just want to see what Flowey has to say. He then refuses to talk to the protagonist any further. *** If the player reloads their game and triggers the neutral ending a sixth time and onwards, Flowey simply asks if the protagonist has anything better to do. ** If the player resets their game and reaches the neutral ending again without kills, Flowey notes that the ending is still the same and tells the protagonist that their choices do not seem to matter. He then tells the protagonist how to achieve a real happy ending: befriend Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys. ** If the player resets their game and reaches the neutral ending again with kills, Flowey agrees that killing is fine, but proceeds to chide the protagonist for only going halfway. * If the protagonist killed no one, Flowey wonders why the protagonist let him go and why they are being so nice despite leaving the monsters still in despair. He then tells them a way to get a better ending by befriending Papyrus, Undyne, and/or Alphys. ** If the protagonist befriended all the key characters without exploring the True Lab, Flowey tells the protagonist to see Alphys as their date has just begun. **If the protagonist had seen this epilogue, then replayed the game and killed only Asgore, Flowey chides the protagonist that they are trolling themselves because all they had to do was befriend Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys. *If the protagonist aborted the Genocide Route, Flowey complains that they were so close to real victory and making up, but the protagonist screwed it up. He begins to wonder if they wanted revenge against him but quickly insinuates that they wanted to see the monster's happiness before tearing it away. He then says that he'll be "waiting for you." Détails * La manière avec laquelle le protagoniste a quitté l'Underground est inconnue; comme Flowey a détruit l’Âme d'Asgore, le protagoniste a seulement une âme humaine, et donc ne devrait pas être capable de quitter l'Underground. Liens Externes * Neutral Ending Flowchart es:Ruta Neutral de:Neutrale Route ru:Нейтральный Путь uk:Нейтральний Шлях zh:中立路線 en:‎Neutral Route pl:Neutralna Ścieżka Catégorie:Routes